Acción de Gracias
by olivia.sreal
Summary: Chase y Foreman pasan juntos la noche de Acción de Gracias. Gen, SPOILERS de la sexta temporada. Justo después del episodio 8.


El timbre de la puerta sonó justo cuando Chase empezaba a servirse el tercer vaso. Gruñó, de mal humor, y se levantó, sin apresurarse demasiado, para abrir la puerta. Apoyado en el marco, observó con el ceño fruncido a la persona que le esperaba fuera.

Foreman parecía un poco avergonzado, y los nudillos de la mano con la que sostenía una bolsa de plástico estaban pálidos por la tensión. Se miraron durante unos instantes, hasta que al final, Foreman carraspeó y alzó una ceja.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Chase le miró unos instantes más, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, y al final abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo.  
Foreman miró a su alrededor, notando el desastre que reinaba en la casa: la ropa sucia se amontonaba en la silla cercana al sofá, los vasos vacíos se acumulaban en la mesilla del comedor y los espacios vacíos en las estanterías parecían heridas sangrantes. Tragó saliva, e intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

-Feliz día de Acción de Gracias. He traído un poco de comida, supuse que estarías solo.

Chase le miró con el ceño fruncido, y Foreman se sintió un poco incómodo bajo aquella mirada que no reconocía en el rostro de su amigo. Se le notaba cambiado, como si el hombre inocente que había sido había acabado enterrado junto con Dibala. O quizás, se había ido, como el anillo, y sólo quedaba el espacio de piel pálida detrás.  
Al final, el hombre rubio pareció resignarse, y, dejando el vaso todavía lleno de whisky en el aparador de la entrada, asintió con un movimiento seco. Foreman dejó la bolsa en la encimera de la cocina, y sacó el pavo que había intentado preparar antes, y un entrante que su madre le había enseñado a cocinar años atrás. Todo estaba frío, y no tenía una pinta apetitosa, pero nada que no se pudiera arreglar con unos cuantos minutos en el microondas, o eso pensaba Foreman.

Comieron en silencio: el único sonido que se oía en la casa era el rítmico masticar, y el tintineo de los cubiertos al cortar la carne. Chase no dijo mucho durante la comida; es más, prácticamente no levantó la vista de la comida; así que Foreman había podido observarle con curiosidad. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos, lo que le llevó a preguntarse sobre las noches que hacía que Chase no conciliaba bien el sueño; y no se había afeitado. El pelo también estaba sucio, y por el olor de su aliento cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que lo último que tenía pensado hacer el médico australiano esa noche era cenar con alguien. Foreman se alegró, una vez más, por haber venido.  
Su madre había tenido un ataque hacía poco, y ha día de hoy seguía sin reconocer prácticamente a nadie. Su padre le había dicho en voz baja por teléfono que sería mejor si ni él ni su hermano fueran a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias con ellos, puesto que sólo la pondría más nerviosa. Foreman había aceptado, por supuesto, pero cuando colgó el teléfono se preguntó qué haría. La perspectiva de pasar la noche solo no le atraía demasiado, pero ¿con quién la iba a pasar? Trece hacía un par de semanas que se había ido a Dios sabe dónde, y, aunque no lo hubiera hecho, tampoco la habría llamado: preferiría quedarse solo. Con lo que solo le quedaban Cameron y Chase. Y entonces, de repente, Cameron se fue, y Chase parecía una cáscara vacía. *Foreman no hizo ningún comentario sobre Cameron, ya que sabía que no sería bien recibido, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir.

Cuando terminaron, Chase parecía un poco más despejado, y, tras recoger rápidamente los platos, se sentaron en el gran sofá, uno en cada parte, separados. Al cabo de un tiempo, empezaron una conversación insustancial, que terminó, como solía ocurrir, en su jefe. Chase no mencionó el puñetazo, y Foreman no pensó apropiado sacarlo a luz, pero no se sintió cómodo con el resentimiento que había en la voz de Chase. No era mucho, pero sí el suficiente como para traer problemas. Aunque Foreman no estaba exactamente al tanto de lo que había pasado entre Cameron y Chase, y cuánta culpa tenía House, sabía que ahí había algo que no estaba bien. Decidido a cambiar de tema, empezaron a hablar sobre el caso que tenían entre manos. Foreman murmuró que el hombre le daba bastante pena, y Chase asintió distraídamente.

-Pero él la quiere. Eso es, en realidad, lo que importa… ¿no?

Foreman, sintiendo que había más en esa pregunta retórica, lo evadió encogiéndose de hombros evasivamente. Observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido cómo Chase se servía otra copa. Y otra.

Entonces, empezó a hablar. Fue como si el alcohol hubiera quitado un tapón en su mente, y sólo necesitase una cañería por la que verter las palabras. Foreman, dando pequeños sorbos a su whisky con soda, simplemente escuchó, dejando caer el ocasional comentario.

-Y se fue. Así, sin más. Cogió las maletas… y se fue. Me había estado diciendo un montón de cosas sobre el bien, el mal, saber distinguir entre ellos… ¿Qué si tenía que ver con lo de Dibala? Pues sí, probablemente. Estoy casi seguro. Probablemente, en el fondo no estuviera de acuerdo, y todo fuera una puñetera fachada. Quizás no me quería… no, Foreman, no creo que me quisiera. Se supone, todos lo dicen, la televisión, todos, que si quieres a alguien aceptas las cosas buenas y las cosas malas. Y lo peor que he hecho, o lo mejor que he hecho ha sido eso, y no lo ha aceptado. Yo sí lo he aceptado, por su puesto. ¿Qué otra opción me queda? ¿Confesar? Y una mierda. Lo que hice no fue malo… salvé un montón de vidas, ¿no?... No lo sé. A veces, sí que me arrepiento, pero, a lo hecho, pecho, ¿no? –Otro sorbo-. No, no recogió todas sus cosas. Llenó una maleta, y me dijo que tirase el resto. ¡Que lo tirase! Lo he guardado todo en cajas, está ahí… pero no sé que hacer con ello. No quiero tirarlo, pero… ¿de qué sirve aferrarse a ello? No va a volver… no va a volver.

Chase bajó la cabeza, y Foreman se dio cuenta, incómodo, de que estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, goteando en su camisa rosada. Se mordió la parte interior de los labios, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba seguro de que era por la bebida, pero… después de todo, el alcohol soltaba la lengua, y Foreman se imaginaba que Chase deseaba contar esto a alguien. A alguna otra cosa aparte de un vaso vacío. Cuando estaba sobrio rechazaba todos los intentos de consuelo. Todos los que habían intentado hacer algún comentario sobre el tema, habían sido rechazados sin remedio; por eso Foreman se había callado y mantenido aparte. Después le considerarían frío, pero le daba igual.

Y ahora, Chase lo estaba contando todo; y él no sabía que hacer. Los hombros de Chase se seguían sacudiendo suavemente, y, al final, Foreman, dando un suspiro imperceptible, se levantó y se sentó a su lado. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros, con suavidad, no sabiendo si era lo apropiado o no, y con la otra mano le quitó el vaso de entre los dedos temblorosos. No estaba seguro de que el whisky se quitase bien de la alfombra.

Durante unos instantes se quedaron así, Foreman rígido e incómodo y Chase aparentemente sin notar su presencia. Al final, levantó la cabeza, y Foreman pudo oler en el aliento el alcohol, y lo vio en sus ojos. Chase seguía llorando, y, para la consternación de Foreman, que se preguntó una y mil veces por qué diablos se le había ocurrido hacer eso, Chase apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y siguió llorando. Foreman, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le dio palmaditas en la espalda, con suavidad, y después, como se dio cuenta de que no surgían efecto y el hombre rubio no se retiraba, apoyó la mejilla sobre su pelo y empezó a hacer pequeños círculos en su espalda con la mano. Eso pareció calmarle, al menos un poco, y al cabo de un tiempo que a Foreman se le hizo interminable, los sollozos cesaron.

-Mierda –murmuró. Chase se había quedado dormido. El efecto combinado del alcohol y la fatiga le habían caído como un mazazo. Con el suspiro de alguien que ha sufrido mucho, Foreman se levantó, y, pasando un brazo por debajo de los de Chase, le arrastró como pudo hasta la habitación. No es que él fuera un hombre débil, pero madre si Chase pesaba. Cuando por fin le dejó sobre la cama, estiró la espalda y le miró durante unos instantes. Chase tenía un aspecto pacífico, tranquilo. El pelo rubio se esparcía alrededor de su cara relajada, y los brazos, ligeramente separados del cuerpo, daban la impresión de que era un ángel a punto de levantar el vuelo. Foreman sacudió la cabeza, y le quitó los zapatos, y los calcetines. La corbata, el cinturón, y después, pensando que si el pobre hombre iba a dormir, que al menos durmiera cómodamente; le quitó también la camisa y los pantalones, dejándole en camisa interior y calzoncillos. Se río entre dientes al ver los patos que decoraban la ropa interior de su compañero, y, después de meterle en la cama como pudo, se preguntó cómo podría mirarle a la cara con seriedad después de ver su ropa interior. Le arropó, como una madre a su hijo, y le miró con cariño unos instantes. Pobre Chase. No se merecía lo que Cameron le había hecho, y, de repente, se dio cuenta de que ahora, él era el único amigo que tenía Chase. La idea le sorprendió, pero, escaneando su memoria, no recordó que Chase hubiese hablado nunca de nadie más. Bueno, al menos eran dos: él tampoco tenía muchas amistades fuera del hospital, y, con Trece lejos, aquel hombre rubio que roncaba suavemente era su único amigo.

Salió en silencio de la habitación después de doblar como pudo la ropa y coger una manta del armario. Con un suspiro, se acomodó en el enorme sofá del salón, y, contempló el techo pensativo. No supo cuándo se había quedado dormido.

Le despertó la luz del sol, o, más bien, el sonido del busca, proveniente de sus pantalones. Con un gruñido, se levantó, lo sacó y, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, fue a avisar a Chase.

Le encontró levantado, con una toalla en la cintura y recién afeitado. El pelo todavía estaba mojado, y la sonrisa que le dedicó, aunque un poco avergonzada, parecía más animada que la noche anterior. Foreman se la devolvió, interrumpida por un bostezo, y, poco después, estaban de camino al hospital. Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo que había pasado.


End file.
